


Imminent Disaster

by Shadow15



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: While the Calamity is claiming their classmates' lives, Sakakibara, Teshigawara and Mochizuki find themselves taking comfort in each other.
Relationships: Sakakibara Kouichi/Mochizuku Yuuya/Teshigawara Naoya, sakakibara Kouichi/Mochizuki Yuuya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm slowly migrating all my old stuff off my ffnet account, some of you may have seen this before. It has been re-written, to a much higher standard in my opinion.

When Kouichi accepted Ikuo and Yuuya’s invitation to walk home with them, he had been sure that he was about to get answers. While Yuuya seemed hesitant to talk about their fellow students now beginning to ignore Kouichi, Ikuo had wanted to be honest – and honestly, Kouichi now only held further questions as to whether or not that was why he was currently holding Yuuya in his arms as they stared at the lifeless body of Ikuo.

Yuuya trembled violently, his eyes overflowing with tears as he realised what had happened; his best friend had been claimed as the third death by the Calamity. His small hands gripped Kouichi’s shirt tightly as he whimpered, his eyes wide as he realised just how easily he himself could have been taken as well; he had been with Ikuo when the truth was about to be spoken; surely that was grounds enough for him to be a victim as well.

“Mochizuki-kun?” Kouichi didn’t know what to do; should he call an ambulance? Call the police? Their parents...? Ikuo was dead; it was clear nothing would bring him back. He didn’t know what was going on; all he knew was that people he was associated with seemed to be dying. “Mochizuki-kun, I’ll call the police. Just sit down next to me, okay?”

Yuuya didn’t reply; he only folded his legs beneath his body, resting against Kouichi’s warm, comforting weight. He wiped at his eyes as soft sobs escaped his lips, unable to tear his eyes away from the lifeless body that had, only minutes before, showed more agony then he had ever seen displayed in his life. He listened silently as Kouichi spoke on the phone, his mind swimming with guilt; surely he should have known what Ikuo had planned? What if he had stopped Ikuo from talking to Kouichi? Would he still be alive if he had? Was it _his_ fault for not stopping his friend? Was _he_ to blame for Ikuo’s death?

It sure felt that way.

Kouichi absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Yuuya’s shoulders, holding him close in an attempt to calm the shaking as he thanked the police for their time, promising to wait by their friend’s body until an officer arrived. He was worried about Yuuya’s state of well-being, having never seen him like this before; despite Yuuya’s quiet nature, he was always so cheerful.

“Mochizuki-kun?” Kouichi moved closer, pulling the smaller boy against his side. “Mochizuki-kun, I...”

Yuuya didn’t want to hear it; he didn’t want to hear Kouichi apologise or anything of the sort; he didn’t want to hear Kouichi question the circumstances of Ikuo’s death; he _definitely_ didn’t want to hear the sure confusion that would be present when he asked what Ikuo had been about to say before his death. 

Yuuya was spared any further distress by the wailing of an approaching police car somewhere in the distance, accompanied by an ambulance that didn’t sound far behind at all. He couldn’t watch as paramedics arrived at the scene and immediately approached the victim, checking for signs of life. He blocked out all voices as his friend spoke to the police, and when he was addressed by them, he could only whimper and hide his tear-stained face in Kouichi’s shoulder.

When his parents arrived to take him home, Mochizuki all but went peacefully, horrified to realise he was about to leave his best friend, see him for the last time – that the last memory he would ever have of Ikuo was watching him claw at his chest with wide eyes as his weak heart gave out. The pained cries that Ikuo had made would forever haunt Yuuya, and he didn’t know how he could live with the memories.

Kouichi left the scene as well, unable to bear to listen to Yuuya’s sobs and screams as he was _fought_ into the car. He didn’t want to hear the emotional agony of losing someone close to him, wondering if this was how he would feel if his mother had died later instead of while she gave birth to him.

Kouichi’s mind raced the entire walk home, swimming with unanswered questions and not understanding what had happened. When he arrived home, he greeted his grandparents and aunt briefly before he continued on his way to his bedroom, too distraught to be able to talk just yet.

As he lay down on his futon, Kouichi thought about Yuuya, about his relationship with Ikuo, about how Yuuya would cope with this devastating incident. He wondered if there would be anything he could do to help, or if he would only make things worse; he had never exactly comforted someone after a death before, after all.

It was late, and the day’s events had drained Kouichi. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a restless sleep, the deaths he had been associated with haunting him in his sleep – but the worst part was when Yuuya’s tear-stained face turned to him in his dreams, begging for help, and he could only stare at Yuuya in wonder.

Sleep had never been so difficult before.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kouichi arrived at school the next day, he wasn’t surprised to find Yuuya in the arms of Naoya, crying into his chest. Approaching the two, Kouichi reached out and put his hand on Yuuya’s shoulder in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture.

“Mochizuki-kun?” Kouichi frowned as Yuuya’s arms immediately enclosed around him. He returned the embrace, not knowing what else he could do; this was so far beyond him, he doubted he’d ever know the appropriate way to react. “Teshigawara-kun, how is he?”

Naoya sighed as he shook his head. “He’s... He’s very _distressed...”_

Kouichi nodded, knowing exactly what Naoya was talking about. He ran a hand through Yuuya’s red-brown hair, wishing he knew how to help – but how was he supposed to help someone he really hadn’t known for very long, even if he _did_ know what to do? 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kouichi offered, not having the heart to let Yuuya suffer despite his lack of experience in this area.

“He just needs someone to be with him.” Naoya sighed as he ran fingers through his own hair in contemplation. “He’s going to come over to my house after school; he doesn’t want to be alone.”

Kouichi nodded, just relieved that Yuuya had someone there for him. “Want to go get some lunch afterwards?”

Naoya looked down at Yuuya, awaiting an answer. He smiled at the small nod they were given in response. He looked back to Kouichi to give his own nod as well. “Sounds good.”

The bell rang overhead, breaking up their conversation. Yuuya was silent as he followed his classmates into the room, taking his seat in an almost lifeless manner, like it was nothing more than an automatic response. He shifted uncomfortably as their teacher told the students that Ikuo was no longer with them; as if he needed the memories burned into his mind like this. Kouichi and Naoya weren’t oblivious to Yuuya’s reaction; they could only hope that Yuuya would eventually be okay, and that his mind would soon overcome the horrifying images that constantly replayed over and over again of Ikuo’s death. 

**_~~XX~~_ **

Yuuya clung to Naoya that evening as Kouichi led them through the streets and towards a café. No words had really been spoken between them since school had finished, but it was probably better that way for all of them, Kouichi knew. 

The café was quiet, and they didn’t hesitate to order in an attempt to shift their minds off of traumatic events. They took a seat in one of the booths almost hidden in the corner with a large potted plant that kept them from sight of the other patrons. Yuuya sat beside Naoya while Kouichi took the seat opposite them as he spoke softly. 

“It looks like it’s going to storm...” Kouichi looked up at the sky through the window they sat next to. His eyes were soft, with an almost distant look to them as he pondered away in his mind. He sighed at the thought of it storming before he could get home; after everything that had happened, he _really_ didn’t want to have to walk home in such bad weather – surely it could only lead to further trouble. When small raindrops started splattering against the window, he spoke again, softly “Well, at least we missed the rain.”

Yuuya nodded, not able to find the strength to speak. Nobody commented on this, understanding that having witnessed his best friend dying must have been devastatingly hard. 

While Naoya and Kouichi were the ones to talk, Yuuya sat quietly in his seat, picking at his food in silence. He was distant from the others, his eyes glazed over as he replayed Ikuo’s death over and over again in his mind. He was barely aware of what his friends were talking about, and the sound of Naoya’s phone ringing was what alerted him to the fact that he wasn’t alone.

“Yes?” Naoya held a soft smile on his face as he answered the call. “Okay. Yup~ Sure, I’ll be there soon.”

“Do you have to go?” Kouichi questioned.

Naoya nodded as he stood up. “Sorry, but I’ve gotta do something for my sister. Can you take Mochizuki home for me?”

“Yeah. We’ll see you later, I guess.”

Naoya nodded, patting Yuuya on the head before he left. There was a linger to his affection, one that made Kouichi wonder if Naoya truly had wanted to leave Yuuya’s side at all. Kouichi looked at Yuuya curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Would you rather go home now or should we wait for the rain to stop?” Kouichi was gentle about the question, patient as he waited for Yuuya to get his thoughts on track. 

Yuuya was silent for a minute before he nodded, but stayed seated with seemingly no intention of going anywhere. “Wait for the rain to stop...”

Kouichi couldn’t say that Yuuya’s behaviour didn’t bother him, but he had to remember; he had no comprehension as to how Yuuya must be feeling. 

It fell silent between them for some time, Yuuya picking at his food while Kouichi was deep in thought, trying to decide if there was anything he could do to help. Kouichi had been so absorbed in his own mind, he almost didn't notice when his friend moved closer to him, skinny digits curling into his shirt. 

"Mochizuki-kun?" Kouichi looked down, finding Yuuya curling up against him with a look of heartbreak on his face. Tears fell from Yuuya’s sad, grey eyes and onto his lap. Frowning, Kouichi wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close. "It's okay, Mochizuki-kun; it's okay." 

Yuuya let out a sob before he reached up, rubbing at his eyes. He shook his head, biting hard at his lip. "It's not okay... It's not... H-he's dead, and... And the Calamity will get us all...! I _know_ it!" 

Kouichi threaded his fingers through Yuuya’s hair. He wished he could understand what was going on, but all he seemed to understand so far was that that the students in his class seemed to have an irrational fear of people dying left and right.

Deciding not to think too much on it, Kouichi just hugged his friend tight, trying to comfort the younger boy as best he could; he knew there really wasn't all that much he could do except for what he _was_ doing - and somehow, it seemed as if it was enough for Yuuya as he soon stopped crying, sitting silently in the other's warm embrace. 


End file.
